Inseparable
by TheLimitlessTypewriter
Summary: Nick and Miley's 09 story. Based on true events. What if Nick and Miley never truly got over each other? The story's better than it sounds. Hannah, JONAS crossover
1. Chapter 1: Don't ever let go

**A/N: This is a crossover between Hannah n Jonas so it IS legal. I hope you guys like it. It's my first mini story**

**R&R PLZ!! I will really appreciate it.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**in case u dont understand. Usually when I'm talking about Miley in a "special" way is because Nick in thinking it**

**CHAPTER 1: DON'T EVER LET GO**

Miley sat atop a grey couch with her guitar on her lap, strumming multiple chords and jotting down a couple of words in her notebook. It was 8:35 according to her blackberry, and already the sun was shining its way deep into miley's room. A typical summer morning. It was hot, that would explain why she was wearing pink sophies and a white tank top.

_"You're on the phone with your girfriend.."._She sang, interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in." She spoke not bothering to look up. It was probably just Trace or her mom. She heard the door open but kept playing. _"... she's upset. She's going off about something that you said. 'Cus she doesn't get you humor like I do."_

"Hey" A familiar voice said, making her head jerk up to find him. Looking the same he did only a couple of weeks before. She stood up in pure happiness to see her good friend again.

"Nick!" She smiled while wrapping her arms around him as so did he. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry I interrupted." He apologized.

"Oh it's fine...What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed. Of course it made her happy to see him. They were very close friends and hadn't seen each other in forever. The smile wouldn't escape their faces.

"What? I can't come visit my friend?" He said playing hurt. Which made Miley giggle. "What was that you were playing?" Nick said walking towards where she was a moment ago.

"Oh just some song I'm working on." Miley responded closing the door behind her, then walking up to the couch sitting next to Nick.

"New guitar?" He asked grabbing the acoustic instrument and putting it on his lap while messing with the chords.

"Yup. It's a Taylor 6-"

"14 grand?" He asked cutting her off. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything you don't know?" She laughed, placing her sight on Nick's hand strumming. When the tune began to sound more like a song the room got quiet. Miley looked away at the sound of the music. She knew that song by heart. And she could remember the night he sang it to her...two years ago. When they were in love, or as he liked to call it, their "young and little" relationship. That night,...it was one of her favorite moments with him. And how he always told her they were _Inseparable._Her smile faded and she didn't even realize it. When Nick finally looked at her, he realized what his fingers were doing. He hadn't even noticed the song he was playing but when he did he blushed a bit at his own stupidity.

_Great job, Nick. You're very smart._He mentally punched himself in the face. "Uh-um. You wanna-uh play the song?" He asked hoping it would make the moment less awkward. Miley looked at him and nodded, she played like nothing happened,...which it didn't. But they both knew that was 'their' song. And she was still in just a little bit of shock that he would actually play it...to her after two years.

She began playing a soft melody, until she finally began to sing.

_"You're on the phone with your GF._

_She's upset. She's upset. She's going on about something that you said._

_'Cus she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_'Cuz she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts. I wear T-shirts._

_She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers, dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you lookin for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you._

_Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me, you belong with me."_

"And that's about all I have so far." She said. Smiling. _Smiley Miley_. Nick thought. It was true, she never stopped smiling, even in the worst of cases. She was the sun on a cloudy sky. And he loved her that way. A-as a friend ofcourse, nothing else, because that's all they were is...friends.

"That was good! It was a different style of music than what you usually sing, but still very good" He smiled.

"What about you?...You must have a new song you've been working on." Miley said while handing him her guitar.

"Well there is a song, but I'm not sure if you've heard it." He didn't quite trust himself with that guitar in his hands but, now, he actually had a song in mind so the same accident wouldn't happen. The tune of "Fly with me" began to play. And as Nick sang Miley looked at him with curious eyes. The song was so beautiful. But she didn't dare ask who it was about. When Nick stopped singing Miley still held that gorgeous smile plastered on her face. And God was it contagious. Miley certainly was...gorgeous. His eyes traced up her body. Her long tanned legs, and her perfect curves. She is so...and her outfit wasn't helping. I mean c'mon Nick's only a guy, he can't control his actions sometimes. Suddenly the noise of her clapping hands shot Nick back to reality.

"That was so awesome! I love it! You've got to teach it to me...If it's okay with you, ofcourse" She said.

"Yeah, sure thing" He said giving her, her guitar back, and he watched her get up to put it up. There was something different about her, he couldn't put his finger on it but he knew there was something different. Besides the fact that she seemed more...woman, and,...well let's face it, more beautiful. But there was something that was bothering her. How did he know? Because he knew that when she's happy, her eyes sparkle. When she's sad, there's almost no color to them. When she's nervous, she looks around the room like crazy. And when she's worried, her eyes look past things. "Miley?" He called.

"Mmhmm?"

"Are you okay?...Or... is there anything you wanna talk about?" Nick asked. He had a bit of a worried look in his eyes. Did he have to know her so well? She knew he could talk with him about anything. But this subject was different, It was something no one knew...and she wasn't sure she wanted to consult it with Nick.

Miley didn't bother pretending like he was crazy. No. She just gave in, he knew her too well to fool him. "Well...can I ask you something, and you promise to answer honestly?"

"Yeah, of course." He replied.

"How...how do you know...when..." She paused for a second. Looking down at the floor. "You truly love someone?" She finished looking at him straight in the eye.

Nick was taken aback by the question. Now it was his turn to look at he floor."Well...to me it's when...When you can't stop thinking about them. And every thought, every image, every sound that comes to your head is of them." After saying that, he looked at her again. "And when you look at 'em in the eye you can't help but think...how beautiful yo-she-he is" He corrected himself. What's going on? This wasn't usual for him. Slightly embarrassed, he looked away towards the window. "And when you wake up, you can't help but think of 'em. It's like they're the whole reason why you wake up is...just to see that person." He tried looking at her for a second time. She seemed...dazed?...no, she was...crying... God she was crying?! "Miles? I'm sorry." He said but she nodded her head and looked at him.

"I think I made the biggest mistake of my life" She spoke softly, almost in a whisper as the first tear rolled down her cheek.

"Miles..." Nick said and wrapped his arms around letting her cry in his chest. Miley just held on to him. "Don't cry" He whispered "Don't cry" If there was anything he couldn't stand more than the press was seeing Miley cry. Which was ironic considering how much pain he made her go through. "What do you mean you made the biggest mistake of your life?" He asked as Miley pulled away. He was the only one she knew she could trust to talk about this.

"Yesturday,...I went over to Justin's house. Everything got out of hand, but I didn't mean to,...I really didn't" She said, her voice cracking and Nick taking her back into his arms. A lot of stuff went on in his mind. Like the fact that he wanted to say 'I told you so' or wanting to punch Justin in the face. Let's put it this way, Nick was mad, extremely mad. "Miles...sometimes things happen, and we don't even know why, but God does. And if...if you weren't supposed to, it wouldn't have happened. God knows what he does,...let's not question him. Even when we think it's the worst of cases, we always think he's abandoned us. But he really hasn't. There was something He wanted you to...I don't know, learn? or experience. And maybe you don't understand right now, but you will, I promise." He said. "There really IS a bright side to EVERYTHING. Sometimes we can't see it, but it's there, it always is.

He really was the only one that could make her feel better, even when she couldn't forgive herself. "But I made a promise to him" She cried, and Nick held her tighter.

"If you ask for forgivness, not with words, but with your heart he will forgive you, trust me. The first step, though, is to forgive yourself." He said looking at her, and wiping away the tears.

"You really are the only one that understands me, and can make me feel better." She said sinking back into his arms. "Don't let go." She said so softly it was almost a whisper.

"I won't...I never will."

**Hope you guys liked it!! please R&R!! At least 5 reviews for the next chapter, it dosent matter if all reviews come from the same person haha. **

**And I'm sure you want to read about Niley going swimming, don't you?? haha.**

**Love, peace, review!**


	2. Chapter 2: So close to nothing

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 2: SO CLOSE TO NOTHING**

Nick and Miley still layed on top of the couch with their arms around each other. Miley had already calmed down, but either way Miley didn't want to let go of him. Something told her this was just perfect and she felt so safe.

"You wanna chill outside?" Miley finally said. "Maybe the pool or something?...I need to get a tan." Miley said which made Nick chuckle.

"You're already tan." He said.

"Ok, well YOU need a tan!" She got up and pulled Nick's arm. "C'mon!" She begged. He smiled at her comment, what she said was true. But he wasn't the type of guy that cared much about his looks,...what kind of guy did?

"But I don't have-" Nick started but was cut off by Miley

"Trace probably has something you can wear, now c'mon" She spoke still tugging on his arm until he finally got up lazely.

"Have you even eaten?" Nick asked. Miley nodded her head in response.

"Why, are you hungry?" She asked.

"No, I was just asking."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miley and Nick headed to Miley's in-door pool.

Miley had on a white long t-shirt that covered up her pink bikini. Her hair was wrapped up in a messy bun, and she carried a towel on her left arm.

Nick wore a white t-shirt as well, and some black shorts, which he sagged just enough.**(A/N picture Zac Efron's body with Nick's face ;) )**

Once both teens got to the pool. Miley put her stuff in a long blue beach chair that was right in front of the pool, put her hair down and took off her t-shirt while Nick just starred at her perfect body as she walked towards the 7 ft deep pool. He eyed her from top to bottom. From her long beautiful legs to her gorgeous long hair. Was it bad if maybe he was having a couple of dirty thoughts about her? He smirked and watched her jump into the pool.

"Aren't you coming in?" She asked coming up for air. He nodded and took off his shirt and put it on the chair next to where Miley's stuff was. Miley watched his perfect muscles. from his amazing abs to a certain part of him a little bit lower. She quickly looked away blushing from her own action. Suddenly she heard a splash in the water and stopped day dreaming. What was going on with her? It had been two years since he ever saw Nick THAT way. Well besides the usual 'he looks so cute today'.

"We should play shark" Nick said.

"With two people?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Okay, I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders. "But wait, first I wanna try something,...or want you to try something."

"What?" He asked

"So you know lately I've been feeling bad 'cus everyone says I'm fat-"

"You want me to carry you don't you?" Nick guessed.

"Yes!" Miley squealed, It was one of Miley's (weird) favorite things to be done to her. Especially in a pool, She felt like she was so light, like she didn't need a diet or low carbs. It made her feel good about herself. Nick chuckled to himself and placed one hand on her back. The touch of his fingertips gave her goosebumps. Then he grabbed her legs. He walked up to the pool stairs with a confused Miley on his hands. "What are you doing?" She asked as Nick carried her out the pool

Nick smirked "You'll see."

"Oh God! Nick, no, don't!" She said realizing what he was about to do as he held her at the edge of the pool.

"Give me one good reason." He said

"Because I said so!" She screamed, playfully.

"Okay." He said, pretending to put her back down but within the next second he had already thrown her in the pool. The sound of a little girls' squeal and a big splash of water made Nick crack up laughing.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Miley threatened when she came up for an intake of air. Suddenly, both teens heard a cell phone go off. It was Nick's. He walked to where his stuff was and answered it.

"Hello?...Um in like...an hour?...ok...yeah, bye. That was Kev-" Nick said turning around to face the pool, to find the pool alone, without Miley. What he didn't know was that Miley was sneaking up behind him.

"Surprise!" She said throwing him into the pool as well. She laughed wickedly. "That's what happens when you mess with Miley Ray Stewart!" Suddenly they heard the door open.

"You threw Nick in the pool!" Noah said with a surprising look in her face and her finger pointing to Nick.

"Yeah that's great, now go." Miley said pushing her out the door.

"I'm gonna tell mom you don't want me in the pool."

"You're such a brat, go away." Miley said leaving her only inches away from the door as she walked back to the pool. Nick just stood watching the two sisters argue as he giggled a bit. Then his eyes caught on to Noah running towards Miley with her small arms in front of her. She was about to push her.

"AAAHHH!" Miley squealed as she was pushed into the pool right in front of Nick. If it weren't because She was about to land on him, He would've let Noah have her fun. If it weren't because of Him being so close to the 4 ft section edge he wouldn't have caught Miley by the waist...But he did. And without even realizing it, Nick brought her down carefully to where their bodies were touching, and their faces were only inches apart. With Miley's hands on Nick's shoulders. And Nick's hands on her waist almost pushing her towards him, anyone would've guessed wrong.

But instead of separating that same second, they stood there looking into each other's eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. It seemed like the only people alive was them. And without even having control of each other their lips slowly moved just a bit closer. And Miley's eyes began to close. But when everything around them became known. Nick realized that one of his hands had traveled from her waist to her back pushing her stomach towards him. And Miley realized what her lips were awaiting for and where her hands had traveled. Now they weren't on his shoulders but at the back of his neck. She quickly looked down and removed her hands from his body as so did he. He moved back to give her space.

"Thanks." She spoke, softly. What was going on? Her heart was racing so fast, and she was strangely nervous

"Mmhm...I-uh..." He wanted to say he was sorry, but he didn't dare to...instead the conversation was saved by the sound of Nick's cell phone once again. He quickly jumped out of the pool and answered the call.

"Hello."

"Nick, are you still with Miley?" His mom asked from the other end. Nick looked back to find Miley sitting on the edge of the pool with her back facing him.

"Yeah." He responded

"What time are you coming back?" She asked, the same questions Kevin had asked.

"I'm not sure,...Why? Do you need me?"

"No, actually I wanted to invite Miley and her family over for dinner. Frankie keeps insisting on seeing Noah." Mrs. Jonas laughed

"Okay, I'll tell her." He said and hung up after his mom's 'Ok'. He walked closer to Miley and sat next to her. She looked over to him and smiled.

"Your mom?" She took a guess.

Nick nodded in response. "He wanted to invite you and your family over for dinner." He let her know. Miley was surprised. They hadn't had dinner together since...well...a long time ago.

"Okay. I'll let my parents know." She said and looked back into the water, not only could she see the reflection of Nick starring at her, but she could feel his eyes burning deep into her skin, and she couldn't say she didn't like the feeling.

**A/N: So tell me what u guys think, remember that reviews are very important to an author,...especially good ones! so once again plz plz review, its what keeps me writing ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Just right

**A/N: I wanna make a really quick note**

**PLEASE READ!!**

**The song in the first chapter is NOT from Miley Cyrus, as some of you may know. It's actually written by Taylor Swift. I'm sorry I didn't give her credit. I promise I was going to but I had so many ideas in my mind I just HAD to type em up lol. Hope that's all cleared up.**

**CHAPTER 3: JUST RIGHT**

"Thank you so much for the dinner Mrs. Jonas." Said Miley, as Denise removed Miley's empty plate.

"No problem, dear." She responded.

"So why don't you guys go and have fun while we talk mother to mother." Laughed . Everyone including Miley, Nick, Kevin, Joe, Frankie, and Noah got up. Frankie and Noah headed to the play room while Kevin and Joe sat at the living room and Miley and Nick left to Nick's room.

"Tomorrow is gonna be lots of fun." Miley said cheerfully about the 'Send it on' music video shot, and Nick couldn't agree more.

"Yup, it's gonna be fun seeing everyone together." He said, walking to his computer desk and sitting on the chair with his guitar on his lap. Then the room fell to an awkward silence neither of them notice. Each was stuck in their little world, thinking about life,...and the mistakes they'd made along the path. There was a few obvious ones they were BOTH thinking about. "Miles?" Nick spoke softly.

"Yeah?" She said looking at him from the bed a little consirned by his tone.

"I was thinking...I've been...stupid, really stupid." He said looking down at the floor.

"Why do you say that?" She said standing up and walking towards him.

"Well...it's sort of hard to explain." He took a deep breath and tried again looking at Miley sit in front of him. "How I never admitted going out with you." The room suddenly felt cold, and Miley's eyes saddened. This was THEIR sensitive topic. And it was the last thing Miley wanted to talk about was, their relationship. She thought they should both just put it in the past and move on. "To the media I mean. It's just...I think it's extremely stupid of me." Miley looked away.

"Oh." It was the only thing that could come out her mouth.

"You, in the other hand were very open...So...I wanna...write a song with you." He said, finally. Miley's head jerked up, and she had to ask the question.

"A song?...About what?" Her eyes still showed no emotion.

"Us." Nick responded simply. He took out a notebook that was under a couple other sheets of paper on top of his desk. "I actually...have some already written. IF you wanna do it, of course! But it's okay if you don't, I un-"

"Can I read it?" She asked in a hushed tone, and pointed towards the notebook. Nick looked at her, she seemes hurt but why? Did he do something wrong? He turned the pages a few times until he found the right page and handed it to her. He examined everything she did as she began reading, any hint of emotion.

_Just thinkin' back to where we started_

_And all we lost all that we are_

Miley read over the lyrics but quickly looked up when Nick began to strum the chords of his guitar.

_"We were young and times were easy."_Nick began to sing and Miley looked back to the notebook, she didn't dare look at him in the eyes at this moment. _"But I could see it's not the same. I'm standing here but you don't see me, I'd give it all for that to change"_Miley felt tears swell up in her eyes and they slowly began to fall in a matter of seconds. _"And I don't want to lose her, I don't wanna let her go." _Miley put her fingers in the chords of the guitar, stopping the music.

Nick looked at her carefully, and he saw the tears that has rolled down her cheek, though Miley wiped them away quickly with her other hand. Soon enough she took her hand back from Nick's guitar.

"I'm sorry." Nick said sincerly in a low voice. He didn't mean to make her cry. He put down the guitar and starred at her. She nodded her head quickly.

"Don't be...It's just...too much...for me to take in." She struggled with her words. "Don't get me wrong..." Her voice cracking. "I love it." She forced herself ro make the words come out.

"I really didn't mean to make you cry." Nick said. He felt really dumb, he thought she would like it, which she did. But it didn't seem like it.

Miley chuckled a bit and wiped away her tears yet again. "I feel dumb. Haha."

"Don't...so do I."

"Gosh I'm such a cry baby! I cried yesterday, I cry today." She joked.

"Maybe...we should just sto-"

"I'll write the song with you." She cut him off and gave him a small smile. Nick gave her a quick hug of appreciation. But neither of them wanted to let go. They wanted to stay just like that. Feeling eachothers' warmth and safety. This was all just right.

**A/N: I know it was kind of short. But I tried to make it as good as possible. I hope you guys liked it please review. I LOVE to see what you guys have to say ;)**

**Also, aren't you guys happy with all the Niley news going on?! This is defently the NILEY MONTH! haha. So we gotta celebrate! lol**


	4. Chapter 4: I LOVE YOU

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update in such a long time guys. To be very honest with you, I had lost my insperation and creativity. But now it's back and I won't let it go away, because I have GREAT ideas for upcomming chapters. I tried to make this as good and long as possible. I hope you're pleased.**

**I spent 2 WHOLE days on this so I hope it's good  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**CHAPTER 4: I LOVE YOU **

In the past few days Miley hasn't been happier. It's all been about her friends and having fun. No more tears and she thanked God, because she hated them,...well who doesn't? But the shooting of Send it On was her favorite. They were all there, well except for Mandy and Taylor but Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Demi were there, and so was Selena but there was something about her. It's not that Miley doesn't like Selena. It's just...they don't connect. They are so different and sometimes opposites DON'T attract.

But for the rest it was all laughs and smiles, and she loved it...Except for one little incident. But for that, let's start at the very beginning

_Flashback_

_Miley arrived at the shooting. Apparently she'd been the last to arrive. The first one she immediately noticed was Nick,. and then she saw Demi. Her 2 best friends. Her day was already great just by the sight of them. She was happy, anyone could tell. None had yet noticed Miley was there until she sneaked up behind Nick. Then Joe saw her but she quickly put her finger over her mouth, stopping him from greeting her._

_And in a blink of an eye she was already on top of Nick, piggy-back style, but that only lasted about a second before she put her feet down. Nick shot his hands back, onto her waist in suprisement the second he felt a body crash against his back. She laughed, Joe laughed, Nick laughed. Yep this was definitely going to be a great day. _

_"HEY!" she shouted as she crashed her body against his. The biggest smile on her face. Demi looked up from Selena and the widest smile grew from cheek to cheek. _

_"Miley!" Demi screamed and ran to her wrapping her hands around her. This only made Miley laugh even more. She greeted everyone with a hug and they all circled each other and talked about things any other teenager would._

_Later they all played wiffle ball, and laughed their hearts out at Joe's stupid, immature, yet hilarious jokes._

_The day turned out great. Once they were all headed home, Nick catch-ed up to Miley in the parking lot grabbing her arm and turning her body around._

_"Hey." He said, still holding on to Miley's arm. "You wanna go catch a movie?" He asked smoothly without a single worry. She smiled at him and nodded her head._

_"Sure. But my dad is already here." She said pointing to a black car near by._

_"Well why don't you tell him we're gonna work on music?. Or something like that,... you know 'business' related... And about that song we need to finish." He said winking at her. Miley was a bit taken aback. Until she realized there was something past her that had caught Nick's eyes, she turned around to find her dad already walking their way. She turned back at Nick and giggled._

_"Hey darlin'. Hey Nick" Greeted Billy Ray with sympathy. Nick looked up and smiled as nicely as he could and gave Billy Ray a warm hug. He was only trying to be as polite as possible so there would be a greater chance that Miley would be able to spend the rest of the day with him. "You ready to go?" Billy asked Miley._

_Miley turne4d to Nick who was standing by her side. _

_"Actually, , I was just talking to Miley about writing a song together,...for our new record coming up." Nick spoke giving Miley a quick glance. Miley just smiled. He really had such manners. He spoke so gently but was yet firm with his point. "Since today is her last day here in L.A, I was wondering if I could borrow her for a couple of hours. I would bring her back home early." Nick finished_

_Billy looked at Miley who mouthed the word 'please' and gave him a puppy dog face._

_"Curfew 11:00 not a second after." Mr. Cyrus said strictly but smiled at both teens, giving them a relief of his seriousness. _

_"Thanks dad." Miley said giving him a hug. He hugged her back and gave her a kiss on her forehead._

_"Take care." He said before turning to Nick and shook his hand. "Good luck, she ain't no angel when it comes to work." Billy joked_

_"Hey! I heard that!" Miley said, with a fake hurt expression on her face. They all shared a laugh before Nick and Miley were off to the movies. Miley stared out the window like she always did at car drives. Lost in her own little thoughts. When Nick noticed the silence he turned to her with a small smile._

_"What are you thinking about?" He asked breaking the silence._

_There was a pause before she answered him. "I don't think I've ever lied to my dad before." She said "I know it sounds stupid 'cus it's not like I lied to him about sex or drugs." This made Nick chuckle. "I just...i don't know it feels weired, you might think it's stupi-" Miley didn't even yet to finish her sentence before Nick cut her off._

_"I don't think it's stupid, Mies. Don't say that." He said, turning to her only to find her eyes starring right back. He turned back to the road before it became nearly impossible for him to look away. He knew her...he knew her like the back of his hand. And he knew himself VERY well too. And he knew his pair of eyes could very well get lost in hers. Just trying to guess her feeling and thoughts. "I understand...I'm sorry. I didn't really ask for your opinion. Instead I just went ahead thinking it was alright with you."_

_"It's fine, I honestly think I'm exaggerating. Just forget it, it isn't that big of deal." She said and turned back to the window._

_"We can still turn around and head to my house, if you want." Nick offered._

_"No, really. It's okay. I mean , what's life with out a little risk?" She asked looking at him with a mischievous smile._

_"That's the Miley I know and love." He said. But there was something about him saying 'he loves' that turned the mood upside down. And the air became thick to both. Feeling the awkwardness they fell silent trying to think of something to talk about but failed. Before they knew it, they had already arrived at the theatre. Miley turned around to look at the back an then from side to side._

_"What's wrong?" Nick asked unbuckling his seat belt._

_"There's no paps." She said with amazement._

_"You're right." Nick said also looking around. "I wonder how we managed that." He turned to the back seat and got two hats out. He gave one to Miley and kept one for himself. Miley quickly understood the message, they would try to disguise themselves with the little things they had. Miley tied her hair back into a bun and pulled it out through the back whole of the hat. Then she got her wet hand-wipes out of her purse. She turned to Nick who was already applying a fake mustache on the top of his lip, while looking at himself on his left side-view mirror.  
_

_"Where'd you get that from?" Miley said giggling a bit. Nick smiled and turned to her._

_"I always keep stuff like this here, you know, just in case a situation like this one comes along." He turned back to the mirror, then back to her. "How do I look?" He said with a tease._

_Miley chuckled and said "You look old! People are gonna think your gonna rape a 16 year old!" She joked. She grabbed the mirror that was on top of her and pulled it out. When she did that the lights off the mirror came on, which she didn't need because the sun was still out. She took her hand wipe and rubbed it on her face. Taking off the excessive make-up she had on._

_"Don't hurt yourself." Nick teased, putting on his hat and sunglasses. Miley pushed him a bit with her free hand, only to mean it as a joke. When she was done she took out her sunglasses and put them on._

_"Ok." She said breathing out. Nick unlocked the car door and got out. He made his way to Miley's side only to find her already out of the car._

_"How come you always do that to me?" He asked, referring to her not letting him open the door for her. "Here." He said tossing her a jacket._

_"What's this for?" She asked with the jacket still in hand._

_"So people won't recognize us from our clothes." Nick, always the thinker. She smiled and put it on as he held the door open for her and the cool breeze hit them with delight. "What movie do you wanna see?" Nick asked once already inside._

_"Um...I don't know. How about The Proposal?" She asked. He turned to her giving her a small disgusted face. Miley rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine....mmm Transformers?" **(A/N I have no idea what movies were out when this happened so I'm using the ones that are out now)** _

_"Ok." He said pleased and they stood in line to buy the tickets. As they waited Miley turned to her side to find a couple of men, that looked like they were in their 20's, starring at her from head to toe. Their eyes burning deep into her skin. They looked at her with evil smirks on their faces. She felt her heart pound against her chest. She felt so uncomfortable, she almost felt naked. One of them licked his lips as he looked at her low cleavage. She pulled her jacket over her chest, and stood closer to Nick for protection. Though he was clueless of what was going on. She felt only a little better but the feeling was gone when one of the men winked at her and turned his eyes to her ass. She quickly grasped Nick's arm tightly and turned to face him, though her eyes on the floor. Nick noticed her and turned to see what was bothering her, only to find the 3 men eyeing her with pleasure. It only took a glance at their faces and actions for Nick to be disgusted, and furious._

_He grabbed Miley gently and pulled her to the other side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, tightly. Miley quickly felt much more secure, and safe in his arms, so she too wrapped her arms around him to add for the protection she felt. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head. And she closed her eyes at the touch of his lips. But it wasn't just for protection that they did those actions. But their hearts wanted to feel each other, as close as possible. And they had no control over what their hearts wanted. No, they didn't want to disobey because deep inside they both knew they loved eachothers' warmth. Not that they would ever admit this to one another, not even to themselves. Soon enough the rest of the world became unknown and she had already forgotten about the 3 men that had bothered her._

_"Two tickets for Transformers, please." Nick said once they had reached the end of the line. His voice shot Miley back to reality and she let go of him, though his arm was still wrapped around her shoulders. He put his hand on her lower back when the lady gave him the tickets, sending goosebumps all over her body. Soon he removed his hand from her and handed the lady the money he owed._

_Both walked side by side to the candy counter. _

_"What would you like? Nick asked Miley._

_"Popcorn...?" Miley said sounding unsure. Nick let out a slight laugh._

_"Can I have a medium diet coke, a large popcorn..." He turned to Miley. "Icee?" He asked her. _

_Miley nodded her head and responded. "Small."_

_"Okay, a small icee and sour skittles, please" The man behind counter turned back and got Nick's order, once he was done he placed it on top of the counter._

_"That'll be $21.50" The man said. Miley grabbed a hold of her Icee, and the popcorn while Nick payed. Then he grabbed his diet coke and sour skittles_

_"Promise me one thing." Miley said. Nick nodded looking at her. "Promise me you'll take off that horrid mustache when we're inside." She said and they both laughed._

_"No need to promise. This thing is itching me like crazy." He said, making her giggle. Once they were inside the theatre their movie was going to be at, with out a doubt, Nick took off the mustache. "I can breathe." He joked, inhaling the air._

_Miley laughed and said "Thanks, now I can take you seriously...haha just kidding!"_

_For the rest of the movie it was normal. They both enjoyed the movie very much. a couple minutes before the movie started Miley had gotten her blackberry out and twittered something that made all "niley fans" happy:_

_'In a dark theatre "writing" a song with Nick J who's rockin a faded egg plant shirt'_

_And hour and some minutes later the lights came back on and Miley and Nick stood up and stretched their arms and legs. Miley looked around at people who just kept staring at them. She grabbed her face and looked at her shirt to make sure everything was alright. Then she looked over at Nick. BINGO. She quickly sat down, and pulled him down._

_"Your mustache!" She whispered, in panic._

_"Oh, shit!" He said and pulled it out of his pocket. Miley quickly snatched it from him and placed it at the top of his lip with her thumbs. Their faces only inches away from each other. Miley was very well concentrated in placing the fake mustache perfectly on Nick. Him in the other hand starred at her, feeling her touch. When she was done she looked at him. and they froze in that very position. Miley's hands were still around Nick's face almost cupping him around his jaw, and her breathing became hard as he leaned in closer to her. Making the hollow space between them extremely small, until there was almost none. He looked from her eyes to her lips unable to stop himself from going further. But when his mustache fell the trance stopped and she smiled._

_The moment was quite funny. But at the same time she thanked God, because she didn't really want to kiss him. Well, at least not with that horrible hair ball at the top of his lips. He too managed to chuckle, immediately lighting up the mood. _

_"Maybe you should put it on in the restroom...?" She asked and he nodded. _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Miley waited outside just standing there, with her sunglasses on, even though it was a bit dark outside. But when she spotted the one of the 3 men that had so badly bothered her earlier, her heart fell to her stomach pounding inside it like a maniac. She looked around for any ideas on what she could possibly do. Nick was still inside the restroom, and she wanted to scream his name. But instead she played it cool, like nothing was going on. But every time the man took a step closer to her she tried to back away unnoticeably, until she touched the wall behind her. Soon enough she noticed there wasn't anyone near her that could help her if anything went wrong._

_"Hey sexy." He called out, getting closer to her, she payed no attention, and silently made a prayer, she looked to her right and noticed she had moved farther away from where Nick was. She sighed and kept going with a prayer in her mind. Soon enough the guy was already in front of her only inches away. She tried moving away but this only made him grab her by the waist and pull her closer to him._

_"Get away from me!" She squealed trying to push him away. She felt so disgusted, she could feel his nasty hot breath on her and she tried to move her body as far from him as possible as he still held her with one hand already up her shirt and the other one around her neck. "STOP!" she screamed, yet no one seemed to notice her. The man crashed her against a wall and kissed her roughly, his lips moving down her neck._

_Tears were streaming down her face as she tried with all her strength to push him away. She screamed but no one seemed to hear. She felt used, nasty, disgusted, violated, all at once It was the worse feeling. She felt like trash, something left there for a dog to fetch. The man's hand were already feeling every inch of her body. with on up her shirt and the other on her upper thigh. How could this ever happen to HER? at a PUBLIC PLACE? No, this was surreal, it wasn't happening. By the next second the someone had already pulled the guy off of her, and had thrown him to the floor. It was Nick._

_His fists beating him fiercely without a stop. His face redder than anyone had ever seen. And his eyes were full of rage and anger. Miley only cried more at the scene. She'd never seen Nick like that, and it scared her to death. Miley quickly reacted at the remembrance of Nick's diabetes._

_"Nick stop!" She screamed trying to pull him off the floor and stop him from beating the man who was also fighting back. "NICK!" She said hard and firm until she finally pulled him away. Her hands were grasping his arms tight._

_"Don't you fucking dare to hurt a girl again, you bastard!" He shot as Miley pulled him farther away from the guy. The guy who was bleeding like crazy, stood up with the small strength he had._

_"Only 'cuz i was closer on doing her, than you ever were?" The man shot back with an evil laugh. Nick tried to free his arms from Miley's firm grasp, he had never in his life been this mad. Since he failed at doing so he only spit at the dude in front of him._

_"Go on and ask her if she didn't like it." He said with a final smirk. He quickly ran at the sight of Nick's right arm getting loose._

_"Stop!" She yelled at Nick when she lost his arm. Once the man's body wasn't any where in sight, Nick turned to face Miley who was behind him still grabbing onto his arm. She broke out in tears and Nick's heart broke, he quickly wrapped his arms around her tightly rubbing her back and stroking her hair gently. His head on top of hers. Her arms in the middle of their bodies._

_"Shhh...I'm sorry, Miles, I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear as she cried in his shoulder. She pulled her head up slowly so that their faces, were once again, closer to each other than they'd been earlier that day. Her eyes, they were filled with tears and sadness. And God it hurt him so much to see her like that. He wanted to make everything better so with one slight movement their lips met. Nick held her tighter, pushing her body against his as the kiss deepened. She moved her hands up around his neck as she kissed back.  
_

_At first it was only a small, innocent, gentle kiss. Then it turned into a deep, passionate one when Nick licked her bottom lip, asking for entrence and she happily let him in. Their tongues exploring the inside of each others mouth, like they'd done so long ago. Maybe that's why their hearts, hands, and bodies were going crazy on exploring every inch of each other that they'd been missing, and their hearts were longing this._

_Miley's hands were already tangled in his curls. Nick's hands were only pushing her body close to him. With one hand on her waist and the other on her back. This felt so right for them and they didn't want to let go off of one another. Until it became a need for their lungs to breathe in. Damn the air they needed, for breaking the most perfect moment they'd had._

_Their noses were touching, and their eyes were closed, both breathing hard, their arms still around each other  
_

_"I love you." Nick said, out of breath, but the honesty in his voice was obvious._

He loves her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What did you think? Reviews? Pretty please?**

**Once again sorry I didn't update for such a long time, but I'm back now and I have AMAZING ideas for the next chapters So here's a couple SHORT summaries as a treat for you guys, cus that's the least you deserve**

**Chapter 5: Healing cuts, and heart pieces. Think: Nick, Miley, alone, car, night... ;-) and a bit of rubbing alcohol and band-aids.**

**Chapter 6: Nick's off for tour yet again, and Miley's off to recording her new movie. A sad goodbye? Not only for Niley.**

**Chapter 7: A surprise visit in for Miley, and a couple jet skis  
**


	5. Chapter 5: I Love you, I Love you Not

**A/N: Just thought u guys deserved another chapter the same day, for such a long wait I tried to make this long as well so u guys would be pleased. I hope you like it**

**It took me a while to write it. That's why I'm updating kinda late, well At least It's late where I'm at. haha**

**WARNING!!: This story is rated M but I'm still alerting when scenes come up because trust me, this won't be the only one, haha. Also since I updated both chapter I wrote It might take a long wait tomorrow for the 6th chapter. But one thing's for sure: **

**I'M UPDATING TOMORROW**

**R&R!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**ChAPTER 5: I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU NOT**

_"I Love you." He breathed out with his eyes still closed. Miley quickly opened her eyes at the hearing of his words. No. He didn't love her. He didn't meant it. He was just...caught up in the moment. Yeah, that must be it._

_"N-nick,...you're bleeding." She said, his eyes, too opened and she could see the sad expression in his eyes. Because she didn't say it back. She didn't say 'I love you' back. But then why did she kiss him back? This was all too confusing for both of them. So they let go of each other and they turned away from the other._

_"It's nothing." He said placing his fingertips on the cuts he had. "Ow." The expression slipped out. He didn't want to worry her. But he did and he turned to him as soon as she heard him, looking at his cuts. She grabbed his chin and moved his head looking deep at the bleeding._

_"No, Nick, these look deep." She said concerned slightly touching one of the cuts with her thumb. Nick jumped a bit. "Ow." He said again. Then he noticed the mustache that he had taken off before they kissed. He knelt down and grabbed it, putting it on like he could. She grabbed his hand and led him outside once he was done. "C'mon let's go to a pharmacy, and get you some rubbing alcohol." _

_They were already out the theater and on their way to Nick's car._

_"Miley, don't worry. It's just a little bleeding that's all. It'll stop soon." He tried to convince her. Though he new very well she was right. He could feel the pain of the bastard's fists hitting him again._

_"Nicholas, just drive to a pharmacy." She ordered, rolling her eyes. Nick walked behind her and as they reached is car he reached his hand out to open the door for her but instead she opened it herself and shut it very hard in his face. He froze for a second trying to understand her action. After a couple of seconds he made his way to his side of the car and got in._

_While the entire way the pharmacy was very silent. Both teens were lost in deep thought of what had happened a couple of minutes ago._

_Miley was confused on what she wanted, or how she felt. She had gone through such a rush of emotions. First the man trying to...whatever. It was the worst thing she'd ever experience and she couldn't stop feeling like a piece of shit. Unwanted and forgotten, and she had felt much worse when she was in hands of that dumb ass guy. She wrapped her arms around herself looking out the window. Tears threatening to fall. Still she kept thinking. How horrid she'd felt, but when she was with HIM, in HIS arms, everything changed. How he stroked her hair so gently but held her tight against him. She felt loved, and beautiful, safe, and fragile. That's the effect he had on her. Making everything feel better like her problems would turn out perfect. But once their lips had met. It had been the most amazing feeling ever. Her worries disappeared like magic. Nothing else mattered except for her. The rest of the world was gone. That's exactly what she felt when she kissed him. And how his hands pushed him against him, so she could feel every inch of him. She loved it._

_But Justin? She knows there's something about him that she also liked. He doesn't make her feel nearly as wonderful as Nick does. But their relationship had become much too serious for her to just forget about him. Then her mind went back to four days ago. When she'd given herself to him. She didn't want to, but she regretted it. She knew too well, her feelings weren't strong enough for her to have done that. Yet she did, because she thought maybe she would finally love him like he deserved. But she was wrong. Tears were already falling down her cheeks. She tried to keep herself from sobbing, so Nick wouldn't know she was crying._

_And she did so well. But Nick was too lost in his own thoughts to realize the pain she was going through. He was confused just like Miley. He had finally told her the truth, that was that he loved her. And he did he loved her so much. And it killed him that she hadn't said it back. Perhaps her feelings for him HAD faded. Maybe she really was in love with Justin. But what about the kiss? She did kiss him back after all, and it's not like she gave him any sign that she wanted him to stop. No instead she went ahead and let him inside her mouth instead of pulling away. And now she seemed mad at him for some reason. Girls could e so confusing at times._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_"Ouch!" Nick wined as Miley rubbed a cotton ball with alcohol on one of his cuts. She wasn't being very gentle with him. "Miles! Calm down." Nick said grabbing her hand and looking at her in the eyes. She looked back at his cut and kept doing her job, with out a single word, this time she did so less roughly._

_They sat on top of a bench inside the pharmacy they had entered.  
_

_There was a long silence before Nick broke it. "Why are you mad at me? " He asked. She looked down at him and her face softened._

_"I'm not." She said simply._

_"Then why are you being like this?" _

_"I'm not being like anything." Miley responded still trying to heal the cuts on Nick's face._

_"Yes you are." He said, concerned_

_"I'm sorry you think that." Her face was blank no expression what-so-ever. Nick got tired and grabbed her wrist, again so that her attention was on him and nothing else. _

_"Stop it Miles, you're acting like a little girl. If you're mad 'cus I kissed you, I'm sorry,...I couldn't help it." When he finished his sentence, she went back to to his cuts for nearly a second before Nick grabbed her wrist yet again, this time not letting go. "Miley,..." He said looking at her eyes, deeply. "Are you mad because I told you 'I love you'?" He asked. _

_"I'm NOT mad." She said, annoyed. "And you didn't mean it."_

_Nick's eyes got wide and he opened his mouth slightly in shock, trying to find the right words to tell her. "How can you say I didn't mean it?" He asked in disbelief. "How can you...?" He searched for the correct words in his mind until they were spoken. "I DO love you." Miley nodded her head and her eyes got watery but she wasn't going to let them fall._

_"No, you don't." She said firmly._

_"I love you." He said, only making her nod more. "I love you." He repeated cupping her face. "I love you, I love you, I love you" He said, his voice getting lower and lower every time he repeated those words to her, until they became a whisper. Every time he said it he looked deeper into her eyes. Miley, though only looked down, defeated, and she let the tears fall._

_"Don't say that." She whispered._

_"Why?" Both of their eyes were closed and they stood there. Their noses touching, their lips so close yet again. And they stood there in pure silence, just feeling close._

_"Ahem, excuse me." A woman said. Miley and Nick looked up. "Um, we're closing the store now." She said._

_"Oh!" Exclaimed Miley, as she got up. Nick following her actions. "Well thanks for,...everything." Miley thanked and they both left. Nick after Miley. Though she was walking rather fast.  
_

_"Miley, wait" He said grabbing a hold of her arm and he turned her around before she could enter the car. "Maybe you're right." Miley's heart stopped. Did he really not love her? B-but, no, he- he said he did...didn't he? "Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did." He spoke, looking down at her. "But one thing's for sure... I wasn't lying...but I don't wanna loose you...not again...I'm sorry if I confused you, or." He sighed. "I don't know...But you don't have to love me back." Miley looked up. "I want you to be a part of my life, and I wanna be a part of yours... Even if that means we'll only be friends." There was a small pause before Miley leaned in and kissed him._

_Her hand around his neck just like earlier that day. But this time he didn't need to hold her against her waist for their bodies to be pushing against the other. But he still did. He held her with such gentleness as if she were a fragile rose. Which to him, she was. Nick pushed her against the car, holding her, feeling her. Before they knew it, this had turned into an all-make-out session. _

_It was as if God himself wanted this, because with out their disguise the paps should've already spotted them. But they didn't._

**Warning: The next scene is only one of many reasons why this story is rated M! So if you are delicate with these things, DO NOT READ**

_Nick slowly moved down to her neck, sucking on it. Miley only moaned and dug her fingers deep into his curls. He moved back to her lips and he led her to the back seat door, opening it and laying her down with out breaking the kiss. 'For God's sake, how did he manage that?' she thought to herself. They were inside his car in the back seat with Nick on top of her._

_His hands roamed her body and one of them moved up her shirt sending goosebumps all around her. She, too, slid her hands under his shirt, trying to take it off but was unsuccessful, so he helped her with it. Once his shirt was off he went back to kissing her. He kissed her down to her neck, again while she roamed his bare chest trying to find every single detail that had changed about him for the past year and a half. And boy had he changed, he wasn't the little boy she'd fallen in love with, no. He was much more than a little kid. His abs were well toned in. Then it was her turn to take off her shirt. He was so desperate to feel her in every way possible. So much that it only took a second to take off her shirt. One of his hands was on her waist while the other touched her flat stomach. Miley moaned again when Nick's hand came in contact with her bra. He played with the clip for a bit waiting for permission to continue. Miley put her hands on his back pulling him towards her. He took this as a 'yes' and un-clipped her bra. The thought of her bare breasts against his chest pleased him so he went on and took off her bra._

_Miley didn't want to see his face. She was slightly embarrassed, and he could tell when he saw her blush. So after taking a peek at her, her whispered in her ear. "You're perfect." He kissed her right after saying this, and that's how he found her soft spot. Right under her left ear. He kissed her down to her neck and stomach leaving a trail of small, soft kisses. This was by far an amazing feeling for Miley. She curved her back wanting to feel his lips on her body. She then moved her hands down to his lower stomach and slid the tip of her fingers under his pants. Nick quickly reacted to this, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and took them off. Leaving him only in his boxers. His hands needed to feel her, so they did. He was desperately grasping her every thing. Suddenly Miley felt something cold on her back. She looked down at it while he sucked on her neck, only to find his silver promise ring on his finger. She closed her eyes, and breathed heavily._

_"N-nick?...Nick?" She called him with the small air her lungs had._

_"mmhm?" He said, lowering his kisses down to her chest._

_"Stop....Please." She whispered, and so he did. He stopped kissing her and looked up at her. "Nick,...I've broken my promise, and I've been regretting it ever since it happened...But I don't want you to feel the same way...Especially not if I pressured you into it." She said softly. Well this was defeanetly awkward. Since when did a girl give a guy the talk about regretting having sex? That's not usually how it happened, but for them this was reality, and Miley was right._

_"I would NEVER regret this, Miley." He said truthfully. "I'm not doing this for fun, to me, this isn't having sex...This is making love...You're the only girl I'd ever wanna experience my first time with." He kissed her cheek softly and added: "But I don't wanna pressure YOU into this either...It's okay if you don't want to. I understand, and I don't wanna hurt you." Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips._

_"I love you." She said with a small smile. Nick looked at her and smiled too. She pulled him close to her and dug her head on his shoulder. "But I'm not ready for this." She finished: "I'm sorry."_

_Nick pulled away. "Don't be sorry... I know I'm not." He smiled at her and gave her another peck on the lips before they put their clothes back on and got on the front driver seats. On the ride to Miley's house, Miley was sitting on top of her legs, her arms around nick's right arm, and her head on his shoulder._

_She Loved him. There was no doubt about that. And she was happy being by his side, but it was Justin that worried her._

_End of flashback_

Miley layed her body atop her bed, looking at her room' ceiling. There was a smile spread across her face as she remembered this. This that had only happened two days ago. And she still couldn't believe it. But it wasn't all goody-happy-smiles. No, she was also worried. Because, though they weren't officially together she didn't want to get hurt again. She's been through this road and she learned her lesson. But her heart it wanted Nick, so badly. But she knew the possibilities of what would happen. He had broken to many promises to her. How can she know to trust him again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: How did u guys like it? Was it too much? Just right? or Not enough?**

**Plz review I LOVE to read what you guys tell me and everytime I read even one review I get even more inspired!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hurt

**A/N: OMFG!!! You guys won't believe this....omg I'm soo mad right now. UGH! I wrote the whole chapter and was already doing the spell check and reviewng it to see if everything was fine. Then I hit the backspace to erease something but instead it sent me to the last webpage was at. So it basically erased EVERYTHING**

**Then with the little patience I had I began to re-write it, once I was about half way there I hit the backspace again and ONCE AGAIN it deleted EVERYTHING**

**I'm literaly crying as I write this....SO MADD!!! D =**

**So I will TRY to write this again and see how it turns out. Sorry If it turns out horrible. I'm hating this stupid computer right now. UGH!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 6: HURT**

Miley was thinking. Thinking about Nick and that night, and how she loved it. Thinking about what she wanted from him, and what he wanted from her though it was quite obvious. Thinking about the song they'd written. And what the true meaning of his words could possibly mean. And her mind raced back to the day after they confessed their love for each other. The day when everything changed, when she began to realize she would have to make a decision. One that perhaps would hurt both Justin, and Nick.

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful morning for Miley. The sun light up her room and her spirit. And she felt pretty, and once her mind and heart thought back to Nick, and what had happened the night before she began to feel, not pretty but beautiful._

_It was 7:15 AM and the sunrise was already starting. She got up and walked to her balcony, breathing the fresh air the leaves from the tree in front of her brought. Admiring nature and ITS own beauty. Everything was perfect at that very moment. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the birds were singing their morning song. All the amazing things that were around her. That's all she was thinking about until there was a knock on her door._

_"Miley? Are you up honey?" It was her mom._

_"Yeah, mom. I'll be downstairs in a few." She responded walking back to her room._

_"Alright." Her mom responded and walked away from the door. Mileymade her way to her bathroom and washed her hands, face. She stood there, starring at herself in the mirror, with her hands on the counter helping her body push itself up._

_BZZZZZ. BZZZZZ_

_Her phone vibrated. She walked back to her room and sat on top of her bed, grabbing her phone wich was on her night stand._

_Nick (Mobile): Hey u up? Mr. Pr3zz :-] _

_Miley pressed a couple of keys in her blackberry and replied to his text._

_Miley (Mobile): Yeah, I just woke up ShMile3rSsh_

_He texted back almost immediately after._

_Nick (Mobile): I woke you up? Mr. Pr3zz :-] _

_Miley (Mobile): No, the sun did = ) ShMile3rSsh_

_Nick (Mobile): Oh haha = D. Hey do u wanna come over? Mr. Pr3zz :-] _

_Nick's heart stopped when she took longer to text back, than before. It was because she didn't know what to say. She DID want to but, for some reason, she was scared._

_Miley (Mobile): I'll ask my dad...or mom Shmile3rSsh_

_She walked downstairs and found her mom cooking breakfast._

_"Hey mom, can I go over to Nick's?" She asked unsure that she even wanted to._

_"Right now?" Her mom asked and turned to the clock. "It's 7 in the morning, don't you think it's too early?"_

_"Well I would still have to take a shower and get ready." Miley responded._

_"Did you pack?" Her mom asked not bothering to look up from the food. But when there was no response she looked up at her daughter. And just by the look in her face she knew what the answer was. "Miley, we're leaving TODAY in the afternoon. You better have everything ready of you go to that boy's house."_

_"I will!...I promise." She was already getting her hopes up. Suddenly the thought of seeing Nick seemed perfect. "Please?" She begged._

_"Alright but if you come back and you don't have your stuff ready, your first days in Georgia are going to be miserable." Her mother joked._

_"Thanks mom!" Miley gave her a quick kiss on the cheeck before she got back to her phone and texted Nick._

_Mley (Mobile): Mommy said yes! But I have to pack first = ( I'll b there like at... 8:30-45ish?_

_Nick (Mobile): Gr8! I'll c ya then. ;-)_

_Nick was very happy with her response and began getting ready, though he still had about an hour. He was very excited to see her. Perhaps everything would work out between them again. That's exactly what Nick wanted, a second chance._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_It was exactly 8:30 when Miley left her house and headed over to the Jonases. She tried to sneak out the back way so no paps would see her, and she was very successful. She rushed her way to Nick's house on her bike so no one would spot her and make a huge deal out of it._

_She wore a pair of mini jean shorts, and a t-shirt with a big colourful peace sign on it. The shirt was tight around her curves and it had a bit of low cleavage around her neck, forming a V down to where her breast began. Yes, she liked to tease guys, especially if she knew they liked her. Her hair was let loose around her facial features perfectly. And when the wind blew, so did her hair and she looked stunning. Without any make-up or fancy clothes, she was beautiful just like that._

_Nick was already worried, excited, and nervous all at the same time. Though it was only 8:35 he wanted to make sure everything would turn out perfect. So when the door bell rang his heart jumped inside his chest of pure happiness. He rushed to open the door for her and was stunned at what he saw before him. It was a gorgeous girl who had a perfect body. Perfect long tanned legs, perfect curves, perfect smile. No make-up, no hair products (Except maybe a little frizz control spray) and no glittery, sparkly outfit. That's just the way he loved her. And as he eyed her from head to toe, still stunned. He couldn't help but stop and stare at her low cleavage. And for some reason, Miley loved the way he could stare at her for such a long time and it only felt like a couple of seconds._

_And he wasn't the only one with a slightly open moth he looked amazing as well. The shirt we wore was white and tight around his abs. Now tell me what kind of girl can resist the sight of Nick Jonas before them with his well toned six-pack showing?...EXACTLY. His shirt had three pictures at the top. Some lines, a vine, and a thunder bolt. His jeans were tight like the ones he always wears. God she wanted him,...so bad._

_Once they were out of the trence they smiled at each other and hugged. With the hope f never letting go. She smelt like a sweet summer, like violets, roses, and sunflowers, like strawberries and cherries. She smelt delightful. But Nick didn't know what came next. Should he kiss her or hold her? Hold her tighter or a bit more gently? Let go or keep holding her? The situation was confusing him. He didn't know what to think of her. A friend or a girlfriend after what had happened. But he didn't want to rush things, he wanted HER to decide. Then she pulled away._

_"Come in." He offered opening the door for her and closing it after she walked in._

_"Is anyone here?" She asked him._

_"Joe and Kevin are...but they're probably sleeping." _

_"Oh." She said sitting down on a stool in front of the kitchen island. Nick walked around and into the kitchen, while Miley turned her body around so that she was facing the counter top of the island._

_"Do you wanna eat anything?" He asked._

_"Um, sure. I didn't eat breakfast so I'm kinda hungry." She responded. Nick opened the fridge and look inside it._

_"Well we have: waffles, cake, pie, fruit, milk, orange juice." He listen and turned to her to hear what she would decide. Instead he found her grabbing a cookie from the basket in front of her and he laughed. She seemed like a little girl grabbing something her parents had forbidden her. "Or you can have some cookies." Miley smiled. Nick got the milk out and served two glasses, one for her and one for him._

_"Thanks." She said. He starred at her for a long time just admiring her. "What?" She asked when she noticed. He nodded in response and took a sip of his glass of milk. When Mileywas done with her cookies and milk they walked upstairs to the music room and sat in front of a piano. Nick with his body towards the piano and Mileynext to him with her body towards him. Each leg on either side of the bench. Nick put up some music sheets in front of them, and said:_

_"I wrote the first part already. I wanted to know if you could sing it, I want you to introduce the song...just change anything you want." She looked at the lyrics and changed only one or two things here and there._

_"Ok." She said. "Let's try that." Mileyput the sheet in front of them so he could play it in the piano. This song was different for both of them. Because it was like telling each other exactly how they felt. Every word had a meaning to them but they didn't dare ask about it. When the other had an idea they didn't question it. It was like singing to each other but unconsciously. At the end they were both pleased with the result._

_Nick looked at her and put pne of his legs on the other side of the bench so that he was facing her in the same position she was._

_"Miley?...What are we?" He asked softly. At first she didn't understand what he was trying to say. But then she understood. He wanted to know if they were friends or something more._

_"i don't know." She responded softly as well._

_"What do you want us to be?" He asked curious. Their voices had lowered almost into a whisper. And there was a long pause before a phone began to ring. It was Miley's and Nick was able to read the screen._

_Justin._

_He sighed, looked up, and got up, annoyed. He had compleatly forgotten about him. He just began to realize why Miley had been so confusing yesterday, because she was confused with her own feelings. _

_"Hello?" Miley answered._

_"Hey beautiful. I was wondering if I could come over to your house. You know, so I can spend the last few hours you have in L.A with you." _

_"Um, sure." Miley responded simply. And she felt bad for doing this to him. Because her feelings had compleatly changed after she gave herself up to him, and after ALMOST giving herself up to Nick. She realized she was hurting Justin without him even knowing it._

_"Okay, I'll see you in like 15 minutes. I love you." He said, sounding excited to see her. Miley took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this to him. But she was._

_"Me too." She lied, and hung up. She looked up at Nick who was organizing some sheets of paper. "I have to go." She spoke with a sad tone. Nick didn't bother to look at her, he just nodded. She got up and began to make her way out the door but stopped in her tracks. "Can you walk me home?" She asked. Nick looked up at her and thought about it._

_"Sure." He said._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Miley and Nick were walking side by side in the streets of L.A. Like all celebrities, they had their own was of sneaking out without anyone noticing, and luckily they were successful._

_"So...how's tour so far." She tried breaking the silence. Nick shrugged his shoulders._

_"Good." He replied simply, not looking at her._

_"Will you visit me?" She asked hopeful._

_"I dunno." It wasn't that he was mad at her. Well in a way he was. Because she had told him she loved him, so why didn't she just break up with that old dude and there problem solved. But then he realized how selfish that was. She had confessed to him they'd gone all the way to third base. And it killed him to know that he had her for 2 years and he never went anywhere near that. Only well...after the break up of course. But that's exactly why he was acting that way. Because she was willing to give HIM everything but not the one she said she loved?_

_"What are you thinking about?" She asked. He didn't know what to say, so he looked straight forward and thought about his answer._

_"Complicated things." He responded._

_"Like...?" Miley tried._

_"Like a girl that tells you she loves you and you believe her but it turns out to be a lie." Miley's heart sank. He was talking about her, she knew it_

_"Oh." She said and bowed her head. They had already arrived at Miley's house, They sneaked in the back porch so no one would see them._

_"Oh?...That's all you can say?" He said with disbelief. He was expecting her to say something like 'No, I do love you.' or 'Ofcourse I love you.' but instead she said 'Oh' what kind of answer was that?_

_"I-I'm sorry, I'm just really confused right now." _

_"Yeah, I can tell. So let me know when you make up your mind." He said and began to walk away._

_"Will you stop being so frakin' selfish?!" She screamed after him. "Will you just, just think about what you're doing to me?! You said you wanted me to be a part of your life even if we would just be friends." She screamed and a loud thunder came._

_"You said you loved me." He said walking closer to her. A crash of lighting hit not too far from where they stood and Miley jumped._

_"I do." She responded with a soft voice._

_"Then why is it so hard to choose?" He asked finally standing in front of her. And small drops of rain began to fall one by one._

_"Because I'm scared." She said after a small pause. And the rain pured down on them._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't wanna get hurt again." She said. Their clothes and bodies were getting soaked in the rain but they didn't care. They needed to talk this out. And a storm was perfect for how they felt. Nick's hear dropped to his stomach at her words. It was true. He hurt her once, so badly but he regretts it every single day of his life. He cupped her face gently and said:_

_"I promise I won't." He said leaning closer to her._

_"I've heard that before." She closed her eyes and put her hands on the sides of his stomach. Nick didn't know what to say. He couldn't fight her words because she was right. _

_"I was so young, and stupid, and immature." _

_"We're still young,...who says you haven't changed?" She grabbed his hands that were holding her face. They were inches awaw from each other. Exactly how their hearts wanted them to be. Close. Always_

_"Miley?" They heard a voice say, they turned around to find Justin standing a couple of feet away_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N FINALLY! ugh after all those timed I had to re-type it haha. I hope it turned out good after all. I decided to make this chapter shorter than it was supposed to so NEXT chapter you'll see the goodbies**

**Please review!! Tell me what you guys think ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise!

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update I've been kinda busy. YAAAY IM GONNA GO WATCH HARRY POTTER!! SO excited!! I hope you guys like it. It's kinda short =/**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 7: SURPRISE!**

_"Miley?" They turned around to find Justin a couple of feet away from them. His expression was_ _hurt because he WAS hurt. His heart was aching with pain deep inside of him that wasn't willing to go away any soon. It was a horrible feeling. A feeling of disappointment, betrayal and disbelief. A feeling that could kill any human being and he didn't wish it upon anyone on this earth. He slowly began to nod his head. Tears threatening to fall. But he was a man, and he wouldn't let them. And just like that without a word, he left, walked away._

_Miley's tears were already falling and she put Nick's hands back to him, running after Justin. And she left him in the cold, rainy weather. Alone. Confused. Pained. Heart broken. There was no doubt that tonight, he wouldn't be the only one with a torn heart._

_"Justin!" Miley called out until he finally turned around. She stood in front of him, breathing heavily trying to find the right words that would sooth his heart. While Justin looked at her with sad eyes. Waiting for what her excuse would be, waiting for another lie that might make him feel better. And in the middle, stood silence. "...I...I'm sorry." Were the only words Miley could think of. Because she wasn't going to lie anymore. She wasn't going to tell him that it wasn't what it looked like, because it was. She wasn't going to say she didn't love Nick, because she did. And she most certainly was not going to tell him she loved him. _

_Because she doesn't._

_"Why would you do that to us?...To yourself?" He asked. Her sobs were barley hear-able. He walked closer to her. "It's okay that you love him...but why lie to yourself?" He pulled her head up gently. "I'm not the one you should be feeling sorry for." He finished. And just like that, he was gone, leaving a loud crash of thunder and lighting all at the same time. _

_She too, was left cold and hopeless, heartbroken. Her knees were weak until they collided with the wet concrete floor. The pain of her bones crashing on to the floor was barely felt compared to pain in her heart. she'd lost the two that loved her like no one ever had, or so she thought. Because deep inside she KNEW for a fact that the one that MIGHT still possibly forgive her would be waiting on her. She had to make a life-changing decision, but she didn't want t break his heart. She knows what it feels like for someone to abandon you and she didn't want HIM to go through the pain she did, even if he was the reason why her heart broke and never healed until now._

_It was between him, or her. Because she knew what the consequences were is she gave him another chance._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_The rain had stopped, and her mom had decided to leave now before more rain came out. They were packing the the taxi with their luggage. The little bit of L.A they could take with them. She hadn't told any of her family what had happened between Nick, Justin, and her and she didn't plan on doing it any time soon._

_Miley looked around sill in hopes that maybe she would see him, that maybe he came to say goodbye since it was the last time they would see each other in God knows how many months. She put her last bag in the back seat, sense there was no more space in the trunk. She jerked her head around a couple more times until she was hopeless. But when the sudden urge to go to the back porch came about, she simply thought it was her heart that wanted to smell, feel, touch the last bit that he'd left. And that was in the back porch._

_"Mom, I'll be right back, I just...I think I left something in the back. I'm gonna go get it." She told her mom._

_"Ok darlin' but hurry, we're gonna miss our flight!" Tish said and Miley nodded. She ran to the back porch as fast as she could. Something in her heart told her she would find something there. Something that would put a smile on her face. But when she got there her hopes broke. And she hated herself for being so darn weak and 'listening to her heart'. Miley stood in the exact place they'd been earlier that day, with her head bowed. A sudden noise was heard from in front of her and she quickly jerked her head up._

_There he stood. There they stood. Neither knew exactly what to say, but of course, Nick was the one to begin._

_"Some stuff we're going through, huh?" Nick said putting his hands in his pockets, shoulders shrugged, and head up high. He was nervous. "I'm sorry about earlier." _

_There was silence._

_"It's okay,...we all do it." She responded._

_"Miley,...I don't wanna loose you because of my retarded feelings again." Miley chuckled._

_"Your feelings aren't retarded, they're just...special." They both giggled._

_"But, I honestly think...It's better if we just stay friends. That way we don't have to be worrying so much while I'm on tour, and you're filming. You know, I just...I think it's way easier if we just forget anything happened and go back to being friends." He finished. Miley secretly thanked God. She was so relieved. She knew very well how much pressure she'd be under if he asked her out._

_"I'd like that." She said. They hugged as a form of their friendship,...and well, a goodbye._

_"I guess I'll see you...I have no idea when. But I hope soon." He said, letting go of her._

_"Yea, maybe you can come visit or I can go see you." She said, hopeful._

_"Sure thing." _

_"I guess...I have to go now." Miley said taking few steps back._

_"Yeah okay, have fun." He said waving his head just a little._

_"You too,...bye." Miley waved back and ran out, she knew how mad her mom got if she made her wait too long._

_End of flashback_

"MILEY! Come down here!" Her mother suddenly screamed from the living room, breaking her thoughts. She slowly, and lazily got up from her bed and stretched her arms and legs, and walked out the door slowly.

"Mhmm?" Miley mumbled standing in front of her mother looking down at her feet and yawning. She was definitely tired and all those thoughts in her head weren't helping.

"Look who came to visit." Her mother said pointing to the young curly haired boy. Miley's head quickly popped up and she starred at the 16 year old standing a couple of feet away.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Srry it took me long 2 update guys. I've been so busy this week. I made it to my school's Dance squad and the teacher is damn strict! The good thing is I'm SOOOO gettin a six pack by the end of the year. She makes us do the hardest exercises...oh well, I think that's actually better for the team. **

**Anyways excuse me if i don't post anymore this week, I'm getting braces tomorrow, so i'm probably going to have to rest for at LEAST 2 days. I'll try to update BEFORE i get 2 the dentist and right after, since it won't hurt the 1st day,...but it will the second = (**

**Wish me luck guys! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE pray for me! I'm kinda scared.**


	8. AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N: BE READY! the ne chapter for INSEPERABLE is comming out soon!**

**I kno it's taken me a while, but I've been super busy with projects and such. Plus I had an author's strike for a while there. I couldn't think of any more creative chapters that could keep you readers interested.**

**But I promise the new chapter is coming out soon, I'm writting as much as I can a day.**

****PLEASE READ!****

**I THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH. I truly believe I have the best readers in the WHOLE world. Even after so long you guy still review my stories and motivate me. I don't know ho else to thank you guys. I don't think anything can make up for it. Not even a MILLION CHAPTERS haha**

**Love you all, take care**

**P.S and stay tuned, because TRUST ME, I'm working on this story and I've got a lot of ideas in mind. But please also understand that I've been placed in advanced classes and High school is NOT easy so far. 3 projects due next week =(**


	9. Chapter 8: Problems

**A/M: Oh my Goodness!! How long has it been?! I read a couple of reviews that i was sure i would stop recieving, but i never did. I LOVE U GUYS SOOOO MUCH, even aftter so much time you still support n review my stories.**

**High School is NOT easy so far, at all! 6 week passed n ALL my friends are failing at least 1 class! Anyways. Here's a new chapter. 1st time i get on the computrt for a month... im NOT kidding.**

**I also dont have interent in my house anymore =( suckish but i hope I get it back soon so i can keep writting more frequently**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Nick stood up from the couch as soon as he saw her come in the room. A huge, bright smile lighting up both of the teenagers' faces. They froze for a couple of seconds. It was like their brain had to register this moment perfectly. It had been 2 months since they last saw eachother, and for sure they were missing the heck out of one another. After they finally gained the right posture to move, the first thing Miley did was run to him and hug him around the neck. He laughed and held her tight, lifting and spinning her body around. Their way of showing how much they'd missed, cared, and loved each other. The happy moment making, even Mrs. Cyrus happy.

"I'll leave you two alone, so y'all can chit-chat and catch up on each other." Mrs. Cyrus said, leaving the living room at once. Miley smiled and nodded at her mom, then turned back to Nick.

"Oh my gosh! But-how?" She asked, still unbelieving this moment.

"Well, you see, you buy a plane ticket at the airport and-" Miley slapped him on the shoulder before he could continue making him chuckle.

"I'm serious!"

"Well...I missed you, and today was one of our days off sooo I decided to come visit." He explained.

"Awe, you missed me?" Miley teased.

"Not really, I just felt bad for you, you haven't seen my sexy face in over two months!" Nick joked.

"Whatever! You may have a sexy face, but I have a sexy everything." She joked back, running her hands, smoothly over her upper body.

"That's why we make such a great team." He said, playfully, poking her nose, cauing her to giggle. Until his words hit her. _They make such a great TEAM_. Like he said, it's been over two months and it's not like she hadn't missed him either. She was free from Justin, and maybe she was ready for something with Nick?

"So, where's your room?" He asked walking past her.

"Oh. Here, I'll show you." She responded, snapping our of her 3 second day dream, and began to lead the way to her room. "How long are you staying?" She asked.

"Well, it's basically just for today. But I have to leave tomorrow morning. Miley's face saddened

"So quick?" She pouted, opening the door to her room

"It' just... tour, you know, we've been really busy." Nick said, walking in.

"Yah, I know. I've just missed you so much I want you to stay for a whole year!" Miley laughed.

"I wish!" There was an awkward silence between them. As they sat on her bed, they were both thinking the same thing. But weren't sure if they should bring it up.

"So..." Miley began, breaking the silence.

"So." He repeated. "I heard you got a jetski. Thinking of iviting me on a ride?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes! I almost forgot, you wanna go now?" She offered.

"Ok, why not."

"Ok, I'm gonna change in the bathroom, you can change in the closet if you want, wait did you bring a bathing suit?"

"I did, but I left it in my hotel room." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well you can borrow some of my work out shorts, they're pretty big, they should fit you." Miley responded walking to her walk in closet and getting a pair of red shorts out, and handed them to him. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Now." She dug out some clothes. "Let." She got a hold of a black bikini. "Me." Dug them out. "Change." Miley began walking out of the closet and closed the door behind her so Nick would change. When he was done doing so, he roamed around the closet, looking at some pictures she had on top of shelves. One grabed his attention, out of all the years he's known her, he'd never seen this one. She was young, with small pig-tails that held her light brown, curly hair. She was about... five, he guessed. Sitting on her grandfather's lap. Watching a picture of little Miley all smiley made him let out a breath of laghter.

He reached for the picture that sat atop a rather high shelf. It made him wonder how on earth she managed to get it up there. He got on his tip toes and with the tips of his fingers he pushed the photograph toward him. Until it was close enough for him to grab it, but instead it fell on the floor, the picture was out of the frame and so was another one behind it. He reached down for the frame and the pictures. But he noticed the picture from afar, looked oddly familiar. Of course. It was their very first date. With Miley and Nick sitting together and his friends in the background. They were 13, when everything was fine and perfect. When he fell in love with her. When he was able to tell her sweet nothings without a worry. Those times he missed ever so. He flipped it over noticing there was writting on the back of it.

_Memories are to be kept as part of ones life._

_Never to be trashed, and forget that they never made you smile._

_Memories are what shape our life, and give it meaning._

_I'll never forget you, because you were and are the best thing that ever happened to me._

_I Love You._

And at the end of the sweet poem was a messy heart drawn with red pen.

So lost was the young teenage boy that he hadn't noticed the girl walk in, until she slowly and carefully took the picture from his hands. He turned to her, alarmed, quickly letting go off the picture.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to see it, but it fell, and then it came out, and I-" He spoke rapidly, trying to make up for the small inident. But cut himself up when the girl in front of him smiled at the picture.

"I didn't know what to wear. It had taken me 40 minutes, and i ended up choosing sweatpants over everything else." She laughed at her own childish self. Nick looked at her carefully. Watching her lean down for the frame and the other photograph. He put everything back in its place and turned to her friend. "You ready?"

"Er-yeah, I just... Do you have a t-shirt I can borrow?"

"Yea." She walked over to an open shelf in the closet looking over the different colored shirts, and finally choosing one. "This one should fit you fine."

But Nick, thought should've been listening, was compleatly drawn over to Miley's body. The many times he'd seen her like this and it still amazed him how absolutely stunning she was. Everything about her seemed so irrevocably perfect. And so he was lost for words. The stupid effect she had on him.

"Hello?" She spoke snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh-er-ah- yea. Yea that one's fine." Nick stuttered

Miley smirked and handed him the orange shirt.

"I'll- uh- go change now." He said turning around and stumbuling over a small pile of clothes. While Miley giggled, Nick couldn't help but feel entirely humiliated by the situation. This was not starting off very well.

* * * *

"SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE DRIVING LIKE A MAD PERSON!" Nick shouted over the sound of the fast waves moving past them. They were now on top of the jetski. It was Miley's turn to drive, and she was taking very well advantage of it. She could feel Nick's hands tight around her waist. And she knew darn well that by driving this crazily his hold would only get tighter. And, though, she hated to admit it, she loved the feeling of being in his arms.

"CALM DOWN! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING... YOU TRUST ME DON'T YOU?" She replied.

"NOT SURE ANYMO-!" He was cut off by a sudden, surprising, harsh U-turn and an unexpected stop. "I sware, if you don't stop that, I'm gonna end up dying of a heart attack." He loosened his grip. "My turn." He said.

"Look!" She said pointing to something inside the water. Nick looked closer to a a dark figure swiming around in the water, trying to make up his mind to what it could possibly be. He looked at Miley who seemed to be thinking rather hard. The sun was shining brightly at them and Nick was sure he wasn't the only guy to think that Miley looked extreamly, stunningly beautiful with the sun rays lighting up her hair and eyes.

He rested his chin in her shoulders sending small tingly shocks across Miley's body. "It's my turn." He half whispered. Making her heart stop for a small second.

"Ugh, fine, fine." Miley said, getting down from the jet skii and letting him to the front. Once they were all settled. Nick looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Before I start driving, I'd like to let you know... I've never driven a jet ski before." He laughed mischeviously.

"WHA-!" She screamed but was cut off by a sharp, harsh start. She held on extra tight just to be secure. It was quite nerve racking at first, but she learned to relax against his back soon enough.

"Where's the breaks!" He screamed through the loud noise of the waves.

"In the right handle!" She replied.

The ride was over sooner than they wanted it to. Nick got off the jet ski first to help Miley get off as well. They ran, laughed, giggled, and pushed each other while Miley showed Nick a small tour of the beach. In awkward moments of silence they would push each other around just to have a laugh. Miley even jumped on Nick's back without giving him a warning, making him stumble on the sand. And in an instance, without even realizing it, they were holding hands. Already on their way back to Miley's beach house, she held his hand with one hand and grasped his arm with the other. Anyone that saw them like this would think they were a couple.

Everything felt very right. They were at Miley's doorstep now, still holding hands without feeling a slight ssense of akwardness, because to them, to their hearts, this is how they belonged. Laughing and cuddling each other like a normal couple, though they weren't. This to them, was like home, like it always should've been, like it always SHOULD be.

"It was fun... though you nearly killed me out there." Nick joked.

"Me? Who was the one that nearly made me fall off into the water!" She joked back, and they laughed. A strong impulse came over him and so he did what he couldn't help to, he kissed her head gently. So gently she felt like a rose. She felt so loved just by a small touch of his lips. Oh the things he could make her feel. She blushed furiously, looking down and grasped his hand and arm tighter. Then she looked up. They were already inside the house. Nick still starring at her, noticed her tense up. Her face went pale in only a second. He looked up to see what it was that had frightened her so.

He saw HIM.


	10. Chapter 9: Not Yours to Keep Waiting

**A/N: So I got internet at my house, YAAY! But these 2 weeks have been EXTREAMLY busy. I had 5 PROJECTS DUE! and since I didn't have internet so I had to them ALL in a week, then we have 150 question reviews for our Mid-terms also due this week, and of course, I have to study for the mid-terms that are next week.**

**But at last, CHRISTMAS BREAK!!! SOOOO HAPPY!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Not Yours to Keep Waiting **(A/N: I made a mistake on the last chapter, it's supposed to be chapter 8!)**

He saw him, sitting on a chair at the breakfast bar, eating a yogurt. The guy so many online blogs and magazines talked about. The guy Nick was dying to meet. Because Nick wanted to know the truth. The truth about who he was and what he meant to Miley.

"Liam." Miley said, surprised and if Nick wasn't mistaking, afraid too. She's let go off of Nick as soon as she saw him and Nick didn't like that, at all.

Liam nodded with out saying a word.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"What? I can't visit you anymore?... You're mom said you wouldn't be long, and she offered me to wait here." Liam explained. Miley made a mental note to have a SMALL talk with her dear mother. There was something about the tone in his voice, though. Something like superiority,... no, more like demanding, or... anger. Something along those lines that Nick couldn't quite put his finger on. All he knew is that he didn't like this guy, one bit already.

"N-NO! I didn't mean it like that, it's just, you usually tell me when you're comming." She said gaining posture as she spoke. Which was very unusual, because Nick knew Miley since she was thirteen and she'd never seen her act that way around a guy, ever. Another reason to not like this dude.

"Oh, well, sorry, I didn't know you had visit." He said sounding friendly towards Nick but eyeing him as if he were a disgusting piece of nothing that he wanted out of the house, the house that wasn't even his.

"Yeah, it was a surprise." Miley said smiling at Nick. "Of course, you probably know him-"

"Nick Jonas, the famous Nick Jonas." Liam cut her off, extending his hand towards Nick and he shook it. "She talks allot about you, you know?"

"Really?" Nick asked looking over at Miley who was blushing lightly. "Well whatever she said, I hope it's nothing bad."

"It's not, well... most of the time." Liam said, half joking.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him." She pushed Liam away. Making him smile. But after a second, it dropped.

"Nick, don't mean to sound rude or anything, but um, would you mind giving us a moment? It'll be quick." Liam asked. Miley's face dropped and she suddenly became pale. Nick looked at Miley for reassurance, in a way he hoped she would say something like 'he can stay, it's no problem' but as Miley slightly nodded at him, he knew he had to leave the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." He said. "I'll be in the living room if- yeah." He Walked out into the living room, feeling like a lost, unwanted puppy. He heard the kitchen doors close behind him. The was a strong urge in the pitch of his stomach to eves drop on their conversation but he kept walking, fighting against it. He sat down on a couch and tried to think things over, but nothing made sense. Just a couple of minutes ago he could have sworn Miley was still in love with him, now, he wasn't so sure about it.

The wanting in his stomach to listen to the conversation that was going on in the kitchen was groing stronger by the second, until at one point, he couldn't stop it. He got up and walked nearer to the door, pretending to look at a couple of pictures in a nearby shelf. He couldn't make out the full conversation, but he COULD hear about half of it.

Miley: "I don't know what else you wanna hear from me."

Liam: "I've asked you!... How do you feel? about... me? about him?"

Miley: "And how many times have I answered that question?"

Liam: "You wanted time, when you told me you thought you could truly love me, you asked for time... And I gave it to you. 2 months!" (Nick's heart fell to his stomach, she TOLD him she could truly LOVE him?)

Miley: "And I thank you for it! But if you don't want to wait any more then that's fine! I don't want a guy who keep s pressuring me into being his girlfriend."

Liam: "I'm not pressuring you, I just... when I saw you... with him I thought maybe you'd forgoten all the stuff you told me."

Miley: "I didn't forget, I'm just... confused, okay?... You keep asking me how I feel about you and Nick and I keep telling you to give me more time, it's because I don't know how I feel about y'all. I like you, I REALLY do. But I don't wanna say I love you 'cus I don't know if I do." (Not only did Nick feel his heart in his stomach but he also felt it stop. Maybe she really had moved on. It broke him to face the fact that this could possibly be true. He couldn't stand it anymore, he didn't want to keep listening. He had to get out, get some fresh air, think stuff throughly, so he did the only thing that came to his mind and headed over to Miley's room)

*Liam nodds his head* "Just let me know, when you're sure... And maybe... If I still feel the same way, we can work something out." He said, and began walking out the door.

"Liam! Wait!" Miley screamed half running after him, with a couple of tears already running down her cheeks. What was going on with her? just a couple weeks ago she was so sure that she was truly falling for Liam and now there was a part of her that held her back from any kind of relationship. Thing is that she really cared about Liam, a LOT and she knew she needed to get over Nick because he wasn't going to ALWAYS be there for/with her.

She walked back inside the house and wiped off her tears. She took a deep breath and walked in the living room, she didn't want Nick to see her crying again. Not when everything was going so great. But the first thing she saw when she went to the living room was that Nick was missing.

_He's probably out in the porch. _Miley thought, she knew how much Nick liked the out doors. But he wasn't there either. "Nick!" Miley called out. Maybe he was in her room. She opened the door to her room to find Nick putting his shirt on. He had changed into the clothes he was originally wearing. "Oh, here you are, sorry we kept you waiting, there was a sma-"

"I have to go." Nick said putting the shorts she'd let him borrow in the dirty clothes.

"What? So quick? But it's barely 6." She said, her eyes pleading him not to leave.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to say, as he began walking out of the room. But she wasn't going to let him, she pulled his arm and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Don't leave me." She whispered in his ear. Holding her bare skin was enough to stay here with her holding her(**A/N: She's still wearing her swim suit)**Her whispering like that against his ear was just like icing on a cake. She was irresistible, but Nick wasn't going to go through that again. He needed to control himself and how she made him feel.

He pulled her off of him gently. "As much as I'd love to stay here and listen to your love problems and the new jerk that doesn't treat you right, I'm a little tired of always being your shoulder to cry on and having to listen how these guys take you for granted" There he'd said it.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was shaking.

"I-... I heard what you told Liam. What I don't understand is that just a couple of minutes ago, at the beach, you were acting like, like he didn't even exist. I guess... I just got my hopes up."

Miley looked a bit puzzled, she wasn't sure what he was trying to say, and Nick noticed.

"What I'm tring to say is that, I'm always there for you when a guy mistreats you, and you know you can always count on me to make things better, but it's almost as if... As if that were the only reason why you want me in your life. To be a guy you can come to when your hurt, but leave once you've healed. I'm not saying it IS that way, but at least that's what it feels like." He was trying to be as gentle as possible but also trying to make her understand that he didn't think her attitude towards him and Liam was right.

Miley couldn't find anything to say. She'd never realized she was doing that to him.

"If you like Liam, that's fine, but it's not cool for you to tell him you like him and be acting like you were with me... You know how I feel about you, and this entire day you haven't done anything but give me hopes and leading me to the conclusion that you feel the same way." He looked at he gently, he didn't want to hurt her. He just waited her to know that HE was. It hurt him to know he wasn't the only guy in her life anymore.

"I don't know how I feel." Miley said after a small pause of silence. It was a lie. She knew darn well how she felt, at least about Nick. It was Liam that was the problem. And to be completly honest with yourself, she was afraid to give Nick another chance. Liam, he seemed really sweet and... she felt like she could really love him, maybe even the same way she loved Nick. But she knew that would take more time.

"That's what I mean... I've waited... A year for you to answer that question. Now I have it, and respect it. It was bound to happen. I guess I expected you to feel the same way I do... But you don't. So now it's me that needs time... to get over you." Nick said, meaning it as his final word before he began walking out.

"I was afraid." She said making Nick stop in his track. "I was scared of giving you another chance. I was afraid you'd hurt me again." Her words made Nick want to hold and kiss her forever until he could prove to her that he's never loved anyone the way he loves her. He slowly walked towards her and cupped her face gently.

"Listen to me." He said looking deeply into her eyes. "I would NEVER hurt you again." The honesty in his voice almost scared her.

"Those words sound familiar." She said softly grabbing his hands from her head and putting them down. "You're not the best at keeping promises." It hurt Nick, so much, listening to her say this, because he knew she had a horrible reason to say this.

"I young and stupid, okay? REALLY stupid. But now I know. I know what it feels like to lose you. And God knows I don't want to go through that again." He was almost pleading her now, to give him a second chance.

"We're still young, Nick and we're thousands of miles away from each other. We're not gonna be able to deal with that. I know we're not." She was right. They were both extreamly busy teenagers, when would they ever make time for each other.

After a long moment of silence Nick spoke. "I guess... you're right, we're just better off as friends." A small smile crept upon Miley's face making Nick smile slightly.

"Best friends." Miley corrected him. To Nick this felt like a really corny scene from a chick flick. Half was tearing apart. At the thought of never being able to kiss her soft lips, to hold her hand, and hold HER for as long as he wanted. But the other half of him was happy to know he probably wouldn't ever loose her again and maybe somewhere out there, he would find a girl whom he could love just as he loved Miley, if not more.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you guys think? Please review I'm hoping I'll have much more time next week to update since it'll be the break. Tell me what you guys thought and what you would like to see in future chapter**

**Thanks so much for ALL the support Love YALL!! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 10: Sweet Goodbies

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're all doing great! please Read and Review! I LOVE you all =)**

**Copyright: I DO NOT OWN Miley or Nick Jonas or ANYONE on here, and most certainly NOT Disney all I own is the PLOT of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Sweet Goodbies

Nick awoke in his hotel room to the buzzing and ringing of the alarm on his cell phone. It was currently five past seven in the morning. 55 minutes before he had to leave this hotel and head over to the airport and get ready to leave to New York City. He was in the bathroom getting ready to take a shower, while debating with himself whether he should call Miley to remind her he's leaving today or not.

One part of him told him not to call her, she was probably busy at work or sleeping and it was rude to call just for a selfish need of seeing her for the last time before he saw her again in God knows how many months. But the other part of him told him a little text message wouldn't hurt anyone, especially if her phone was on silent.

So he went with the part of him that wanted to text her so badly. He grabbed his phone immediately after taking a 15 minute shower, and quickly typed the keys on his new Iphone.

Hey miles, just remindin u that im leavin 2 NY 2day at 8:30 ill miss ya hope u have fun filmin ur movie =)

There. She should surely get the hidden message shouldn't she? He changed into some comfy jeans and a plain black T with fake white paint stains over the lower left corner. He changed while waiting for a reply from Miley, he even jumped a little when his phone went buzzing. He quickly picked up the phone and read the text he'd just received.

Wheres the airport?? {$hmil3r$}

He smiled widely as he read it. He was sure this meant she was coming to say goodbye. He typed in the address of the airport quickly and sent it.

Ill c u there ;) {$hmil3r$}

* * *

It was 8:23 am and Nick was already anxious to see Miley. His flight should be going in about 10 minutes. So if she didn't hurry up they wouldn't have much time to say a proper bye.

5 minutes passed before Nick saw Miley running past the airport doors. His heard jumped excitedly at the sight of her, and a smile crept upon his face as he realized how she was rushing past everyone and everything. She soon came to a sudden stop, looking for the familiar curly-haired boy. She saw someone wave at her at a small distance and immediately began to run to him.

Nick gave a small step back at the impact of Miley's hard hug. To Miley, it felt great to be in his arms, so she didn't let go, she wanted to enjoy this as much as she could, for it was the last time she'd be able to hug like this againin a long while. Soon, she felt tears swell up in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let them fall. Not in front of him, not again.

After what seemed like an eternity of pure right fullness, holding each other so tightly against their bodies, Nick pulled back to see her.

"I'm going to miss you." She said softly. Nick chuckled a bit.

"How'd you get here? Where's your mom?" He asked her.

"She said she'd wait for me in the car, she didn't want to see a 'heartbraking' goodbye." Miley replied adding hand quotations to, heartbreaking, with her fingers. Making Nick laugh a bit more. "She cries every time someone leaves, even if she doesn't even know them." She explained.

"I see. Well tell her I say thank you very much and I'm going to miss her too." Nick said politely.

"So what time does your flight leave again?" Miley asked. Nick looked at his wrist watch and looked back at her.

"It should be soon, It's already 8:30, sharp." He answered. Miley lowered her face, her smile had faded away a little.

"I really am going to miss you... A lot." She whispered. Nick's heart sank, he pulled her into another hug.

"Me too... Me too." He said. _Especially that smile_, he thought.

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

It's a cold winter day in Paris, and a bit chilly in San Juan. 2 completely different cities, hundreds of miles apart. But across the different oceans and seas, cities and villages. Something united these two cities, a rush of emotion from a young teenage boy and a vibrating pocket from a beautiful smiley young lady.

Paris, France December 11, 2009

Miley looks down at her pocket before she reaches down for her phone.

_Nick_

She quickly picked up the call.

"Hello?" She answers, with a bit of curiosity while sitting on the makeup room getting ready for ANOTHER photo shoot. Why on earth would he call at five in the morning on a Saturday?... Oh, she'd almost forgotten he was on the other side of the world.

"Hey, Miley?" Nick says on the other line

"What's up?" She replies.

"Okay so I know this is going to sound really crazy, stupid, last minute, unplanned and possibly-"

"Just say it." She cut him off. A second later came a long sigh from the other line.

"Before I say it, just know that it's okay if you say no, it's just something my manager... And I were thinking would be a good idea. But if you're busy, it's cool. I know you're busy with you new-"

"Nick!" This boy was starting to really frustrate her.

"Sorry,... Do you think, maybe, you could possibly come perform at our show on Sunday?" Nick hesitates.

"Oh." Miley said onto her phone. Not because she didn't want to, but because it had came in as a shock. And at the other end, Nick wished he could slap himself, it was obvious she didn't want to. She's in Paris for Christ's sake! Why would she ever want to come to another one of his concerts to perform a song that had been completely forgotten by the public? "Well, I think... hold on." She says before she went to the calendar on her phone. She quickly ran her thumb over the screen to find Sunday, the 13th. There was nothing written on the small box. That meant she was free. AND the next day too. Which meant she could fly over to their city and come back the next day. "Hello?" She said back into the speaker.

"Yea?" Nick answers anxiously.

"It's my free weekend!" She says happily.

"Oh... okay yea that's cool. You need some rest after all the concerts and photo shoots and all. It's cool." Obviously he hadn't gotten the message.

"I mean I can go."

"What?! Really?!" Nick says excitedly.

"Yea! Well you know I just need to ask my parents but I bet they'll defenetly let me go."

"Veautiful, you're reaty to vo dah-ling." Sais the man that had just finished fixing her hair.

"Oh ok." Miley says to the man. "Nick I gotta go... But I'll call or text you later to let you know what's up."

"Okay, yea... I'll talk to you later then, bye." He hangs up. This couldn't be a happier day. It was possible that he would be able to see Miley for the first time in six months! This was amazing! He had certainly expected a 'No' from her. But on the contrary! He tried not to get overly excited for it was sure she would be able to go. But he couldn't help it. Seeing Miley again was the best Christmas present anyone could give him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was considering making it the last chapter of the story and creating a sequel... I don't know, what do you guys think?**

**Well please REVIEW!! I love you guys and since it's Officially the first day of Christmas break (for me) I'm going to be uploading TONS more... I hope, except when my dad's here to visit which will be the 24th through the 27th or 28th**

**xoxo!**


	12. Chapter 11: It's a YES!

**A/N: Hope everyone liked the last chapter and this one too! Only got 1 review from last one = ( I guess everyone's busy now that it's almost Christmas. But for those who are reading this story PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only thing that keeps me writting.**

**And then when I get a lot of reviews I feel inspired to write more, so please, please, pretty please review!**

***READ***

**Now for those of you that are wondering why I deleted the "Truth or Dare" story, I'm going to be very frank with you. I KNOW i wasn't going to update it anymore. Not while I'm writting this story. I realised I can only write one story at a time. And I'm really considering a sequel to this story. Plus I'm also thinking about creating a full story to my two-shot "In Thier Minds"**

**ALSO!! PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE, I'VE GOT IMPORTANT POLLS THERE ABOUT THIS STORY AND "IN THEIR MINDS"**

* * *

Chapter 11: It's a YES!

4:03 Friday, December 11th 2009

"Can I? Please, please, please, please, pleeeease?" Miley pouted with her famous puppy dog face. She was following her dad around everywhere he went asking for permission to go see Nick. Now they were in the small living room.

"Miles, this ain't no Hanna show, that face ain't gon' work on me right now. You need to understand that that boy is on the other side of the world." Replied Billy Ray. He was stressed enough with everything Miley had going on. ANOTHER event on top of her already extremely busy schedule was not the best thing for him right now, so he kept trying to shake her off by walking everywhere around the hotel room. Now they were at the kitchen, where Tish was cooking something that smelled like mac n' cheese and chicken.

"Oh c'mon Billy. She hasn't seen this boy in over 6 months. It'd be a curel thing to stop 'em from visiting each other." Tish steped in, she was always on Miley's side when it came to something she knew was very important to her.

After a moment of awaiting silence from Miley and Tish, and a thoughtful moment from Billy he finally said. "We'll see tomorrow... I'm surprised you don't wanna rest for the only to days you got off for a whole three weeks."

"I'll can rest when I get back from the concert, please daddy. I need to tell Nick if I'm going or not." Miley pleaded. After another period of silence, Billy Ray gave a long sigh.

"Let me just tell you Miles, if this don't work out the way it's supposed to, don't come askin' me for any more parties, visiting friends, none of that for a whole year, understood?" Billy said forcefully.

Miley didn't care though. She didn't care if she wouldn't be able to visit her friend's houses or go to parties for a whole year, (and it wasn't just because she knew that would never happen.) all she cared about right now, is that she was going to see her best friend, the one she'd missed and care for so much.

"Thanks, daddy!" She said excitedly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you!" She said before running to her very small room for the weekend and dialed Nick's number.

Finally, he answered at the third ring. "Hello?"

"I can go!" Miley blurted into the speaker before saying a hello or hi.

"Wha- Really?!" Nick said in disbelief.

"Yeah! With the condition of not going anywhere for an entire year if something goes wrong." She giggled.

"Wow that's a big condition." He said sarcastically.

"I know! But I don't care, I'm excited I'ma get to see you!"

"After like, an eternity." He joked.

"That's exactly what it feels like." Miley said, before hearing a small beeping noise which meant she'd just received a new text. "Hey hold on just one second."

"Ok, one, there." He laughed.

"Ha, ha, you're funny." Miley teased.

"I get that a lot."

Miley chuckled, " 'K, hold on." She said and unlocked her phone, checked her messages, to find that she did have a new text message. She clicked on it and read it.

_R u busy? U probably r, that was a stupid question. Well let me no if ur free n we can hang out. Love u 3_

She smiled at the last two words. It was from Liam, her current boyfriend. She wasn't going to lie. She really liked this guy, he was different than the rest, then again, she always thought that about all her ex's. How ironic, the guy she was currently head over heels for was texting her and the guy she couldn't seem to EVER get over with was on the phone.

Well she WAS free, might as well hang out with him. She missed him already, and they'd just seen each other yesterday. She got back to Nick.

"Hey Nick, I'm sorry, I gotta go. But text me." Miley said.

"Ok, well I'll see you on Sunday." He said. But there was something about his voice, something that as funny as it may sound, seemed like a small seductive part of Nick.

"Can't wait." Miley replied in the exact same low, soft, almost seductive tone. She hung up with a smile on her face. Oh what these boys could do to her.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a really small chapter. But I promise the next ones are going to be intense. So watch out for those. I think I might upload another chapter later on today, MAYBE. Scense this one was really short and not exciting at all.**

**xoxo Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Oh, no!

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Enjoy 'cus i have a feeling it's one of the last =( yup, i think this story is commin to an end, but like i said it MIGHT have a sequel, idk yet but if you read the summary it DOES say, 'Niley events in 2009n 09 is over! omg! time flies! anyways, so yea my sequel will probably be based in 2010 or just later years.**

**WHY I DIDNT UPADTE SOONER???**

**I wasn't feeling ANY Niley inspiration lately. All this Miley/Liam, Nick singing EXTREAMLY sad songs and Selena being there for him has thrown me off BIG time. And I just couldn't find anything to write about. I would start the new chapter and just lose it.**

**Also I only got like 4 reviews and it made me sad because I usually get like 10 at LEAST! Remember YOU guys r a HUGE part of my inspiration so please DONT STOP REVIEWING!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Oh, no!

3:35 Saturday December 12, 2009

"But we went there yesterday." Miley whined to Liam as they sat in the living room trying to decide where they could hang out today.

"I thought you said you liked it." Liam protested.

"I did, but c'mon! We're in Paris, we need to explore the whole city!" She said

"Okay then you tell me where you want to go and we'll go there."

Miley gave his request a thought. There was a place that kept popping into her mind. She'd been to Paris before, but this place, it reminded her too much of her and Nick's favorite spot in LA. So she decided not to mention it.

"I don't know... How 'bout... Oh! Remember that ice cream place I told you is really good?" Miley asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah! Okay, let's go." Liam said, putting his cell phone in his pocket. After about 15 minutes Miley and Liam were at an ice cream place Miley had been to on her past visits. She had loved it since the first day she came. It was one of her favorite spots in Paris.

The two teen lovers were talking a bunch of nonsense, cuddling up against each other on a very small, dark corner and Miley felt at complete peace. Like nothing could EVER go wrong, everything was right this way, and it couldn't get any better. But when those amazingly soft lips touched hers, she was proven wrong. It wasn't their first kiss, but it always felt like it was. It was the most wonderful feeling Miley could ever remember.

Soon enough the small kiss turned into a make out session. Miley holding onto him for dear life, and Liam pulling him towards her like he NEVER EVER wanted to lose her. Miley's phone rang loud, making Miley pull away for breath with a sad pout on her face. Whoever interrupted this, deserved to die. Well maybe not so much, but close.

"Hello?" Miley answered. Liam, being the guy he was, was already turned on and couldn't stop so instead of kissing her lips, he kissed her neck slightly, making Miley forget she was on the phone with someone.

...tomorrow? It'll be amazing publicity!" Said whoever was on the other line. Miley sure didn't know who they were or what they just said. All she wanted to do was get back to Liam.

"Mhmm yea, sure" She replied out of breath.

"Ok, well I'll give your dad the details."

" 'Kay, bye" Miley hung up and got back to her unfinished business.

* * *

Miley was back at the hotel with the biggest smile on her face.

"Someone's happy." Said Tish.

"Oh I am." Miley giggled.

"And I thought you _really_wanted to go see Nick." Miley's mom brought up, out of nowhere.

"I do! It's part of why I'm happy." Miley said, the smile still pressed on her flawless face.

"But, y-you can't go, you're going to meet the queen." Tish said, confused.

"What!" It was now that Miley's beautiful smile was gone completely, replaced by pure confusion.

"Your agent called, and said you agreed to meet her tomorrow." Tish explained.

Oh no! That's who had called earlier today, while she was making out with Liam. Great, just perfect for him to call in such moment. Miley gave a long sigh. "But, I didn't, oh no, can't I cancel?" Miley asked, hope full.

"Miley, you can't cancel on the queen!"

"But, ohhhh no, no, no, noooo!" Miley said frustrated. "Mom! I can't go, I already told Nick I'd go visit him."

"Then why did you tell Klark you would go see the queen?" Tish asked Miley.

She couldn't tell her that she was making out with Liam, that would just be embarrassing. "I, I-uh didn't hear him say tomorrow, I thought he said... Tuesday." Miley explained reasonably.

"How in the world can you confuse tomorrow with Tuesday?" Tish was now just as frustrated as Miley was. "Well Miles, you're gonna have to call Nick and explain to him what happened, I'm sure he'll understand."

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know you guys deserve like 10 million chapters! I'M SORRY! Read at the top if you're wondering what took me so long to update and please understand that I DO have a life of my own. I've been having family and money issues. It hasn't been the best start of year for me, I hope you guys understand**

**SORRY FOR THE MILAM FLUFF! But I got to stick this story to reality, and reality is that Miley is compleatly blind floded by Liam. According to an insider Miley thinks Liam is "the one" =(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know I don't deserve it but You guys are the only thing that inspire me now that the Niley news are lost and gone.**


End file.
